Under The Mistletoe
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: "Mistletoe? Really slimeball? What are you planning to do? Get your parents under it or something. Because you've made me watch enough corny Christmas movies to know that you would try to pull something like that,"


Under The Mistletoe

* * *

"Mistletoe? Really slimeball? What are you planning to do? Get your parents under it or something. Because you've made me watch enough corny Christmas movies to know that you would try to pull something like that," Patricia scoffed watching as her husband of only six months hung mistletoe.

"I thought we could use it," he teased wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She didn't respond instead turned on her heels to head back to the kitchen. They had invited their families over for Christmas Eve dinner, and were set to arrive within the hour. She had been cooking all day, and Eddie frankly wasn't much help. He mostly got under foot as she tried to cook. She even clean up the messes he managed to make well he was supposed to clean and not getting underfoot. Besides their parents, their siblings were also invited.

Patricia had been able to handle being second to Piper just fine. She had grown up around it, so why would today be that much different. Eddie was a different story. He hadn't found out about Ben until he was 16. Then they spent the first year of knowing each other competing against one another. Trying to outdo the other. To be the better son.

It wasn't until a few days after the dodgeball tournament that the two reached a mutual understanding. The two kept in touch long after Ben left the school, much to Eric and everyone else's surprise. The real shocker between the two didn't come until Eddie had told Patricia his choice for best man. Patricia had honestly expected it to be Fabian. She never asked him why. She should've, because she was honestly confused by the fact he had asked the half brother he at one time hated to be his best man.

Patricia was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the doorbell ringing. She half expected Eddie to get it, but if she knew her husband he'd be too busy making another mess to even notice the doorbell going off. She dragged herself to the door. To her pleasant surprise her sister and unfortunately Ben were at the door. They were already squabbling just as they did during most of the wedding. If they kept it up at this rate, it would prove to be a long night ahead.

"Quit your bickering would you and come in," she snapped at the pair a few moments after answering the door. The pair seemed too lost in their fight to have noticed the door opening. Piper was the first to turn her attention to Patricia.

"Merry Christmas," Piper murmured. It was clear to Patricia she was still lost in whatever she and Ben were arguing about.

"Yacker who's at the door," Eddie called rounding the corner and joining the group at the front door.

"Millie, good to see you again," Ben spoke up.

"Can I get either of you anything to drink?"

"I'll take a some scotch, if you have some," Ben responded.

"I'll just have some water. I don't drink," Piper gritted.

"Last time I saw you, you drank. Don't you remember Pipes? I mean once you got bored of drinking when we went-" Ben was cut off by Piper slamming a hand over his mouth. She was thankful Patricia had already left to head back to the kitchen to check on dinner. She glanced over to where Eddie had been, and thankfully saw an empty space.

"We do not talk about what happened. Because it never happened. Got it?"

"Oh but it did Pipes. It happened," he smirked.

"It was one night, and it never happened," she snarled.

"You just said it was one night, so I think it happened," he teased.

"What happened," Patricia questioned returning to her twin and her husband's half brother.

"Nothing," Piper gritted.

"I don't see what you're so embarrassed about Pipes. I thought it was fun," he joked.

"You two are weird," Patricia murmured shaking her head.

"Don't stand at the front door all night, come in. Come in," Eddie ushered his wife, her twin, and his brother into the house upon his return with drinks.

"Nice place you got here Milly."

"I'm not letting that slimeball take any credit for the house," Patricia murmured.

"Hey! I helped pick it out and helped move furniture where you wanted it."

"The keywords there are where I wanted it," she smirked looking at her husband.

**O**

It was now an hour later. Everyone had arrived, and Patricia was putting the finishing touches on the dinner she had spent all day preparing. Eddie had been the one to set the table as the siblings, and his parents talked. Patricia would've invited her parents, but they were hosting Christmas day, and figured it would just be best to see them then. She could only handle so much of her parents in one week, and seeing them two days in a row was far too much for her to handle.

The table was finally set, and the ham was almost done. Patricia gave Eddie the job of summoning the family to the dining room as she started to set the side dishes unto the table. Patricia let out a sigh of relief as the table was filled with the food she had worked so hard to prepare, and her family had sat down.

No one said anything as Patricia went to set the ham on the table. They were too busy getting ready to stuff their faces to say anything. The ham was finally cut and the family was served.

Patricia and Eddie had a very important announcement to make. A very important announcement that would wait till plates were cleared off the table and desert was served.

No one said much during dinner. No one knew what to talk about. There would be a stray comment every once in awhile, usually something about the food. Finally the table had been cleared of food and dessert had been served. Patricia had been the one to clear her throat to gather everyone's attention.

"Eddie and I have something to tell you all," Patricia paused. After taking a deep breath she spoke again.

"I'm pregnant."

**O**

Piper let out a sigh of relief. She had made it through Christmas at her twins. There had been no fights. And she found out she was going to be an aunt. Patricia had sworn her to secret. She wasn't allowed to mutter a word about this to their parents. Patricia had already planned to tell them tomorrow. She just needed Piper to keep her lips shut for a few hours.

"You know we're standing under the mistletoe," Ben smirked looking Piper up and down. The pair had been on their way out after a long Christmas Eve, mostly consistent of their siblings squabbling. Eddie's parents were sticking around a bit longer, helping to clean up, and probably pestering the future parents with general questions.

"No."

"Come on Pipes, it's tradition."

"I don't care I'm leaving," she murmured she was just about to pull her coat on. Then suddenly she stopped. She let instinct take over as she lurched forward to press her lips to his. It wasn't a short kiss, and the only thing that caused them to pull away was the sound of a plate being dropped in the kitchen.

"I should be going," Piper murmured suddenly as they split apart. Both were trying to regain their composure from what just occurred.

"Me too," he nodded. Piper's heart was still racing from their kiss. She almost wished she could stop what she was about to ask.

"Do you maybe want to come home with me," she asked suddenly. His eyes widened first in shock. How this girl could refuse to acknowledge their hook up, was now asking her to come home with him. But maybe just maybe that's why he nodded his head.

* * *

A day late christmas fic because was a butt yesterday.

Also a very very late birthday present for writing-is-thinking-on-paper.


End file.
